Stargate: Olympus
by revamped20
Summary: AU, WBWL. The Horcruxes from Harry's scar was removed and sent to the goblins who dealt with most of them except for two; those were up to Dumbledore to deal with. But this is not a story about them it is about Harry Evans after the Atlantis Expedition came back to Earth with Atlantis and what happens afterwards.


Stargate: Olympus

Harry Potter/Stargate: Atlantis/Mass Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: Atlantis, or Mass Effect

Summary: AU, WBWL. The Horcruxes from Harry's scar was removed and sent to the goblins who dealt with most of them except for two; those were up to Dumbledore to deal with. But this is not a story about them it is about Harry Evans after the Atlantis Expedition came back to Earth with Atlantis and what happens afterwards.

(A/N: This is a replacement for Stargate: Valhalla.)

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over some form of communication.

"(Hi)" someone is speaking another language.

Episode 1: Here we go again

2009  
Atlantis in San Francisco Bay

Harry sighed as he looked at San Francisco. "What is the IOA looking for?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who knows maybe it something ground breaking?" McKay said in a bored tone.

"Maybe they are looting anything of worth." Ronon said in a sarcastic tone.

"You might be right Ronon but we may never know." Harry said sadly. He then looked at a clock and said, "Well I better get going."

"Why?" McKay asked curiously.

"Wife wants to do something and this is the best time to do it." Harry said as he walked away from the group towards his wife and daughter.

=== BREAK ===

Atlantis

It had been two weeks since Harry, Katana, and Mila went on vacation. Harry showed them many things some they found interesting yet odd. During this time the vacation they stayed with Harry's aunt and uncle who became his adopted parent when he turned ten. During their visit Thomas and Kelly Evans loved Katana and Mila, and tried their best to spoil Mila. Thomas enjoyed explaining and showing her how to work on cars and anything mechanical, Kelly tried her best Harry walked with Katana and Mila through the Atlantis he heard a voice come over his earpiece. "_Major Harry Evans would you please report to the conference room_." the voice said over the earpiece.

"On my way." Harry replied quickly. Harry turned to Katana and Mila telling that he would find them later.

When he walked into the conference room he saw several people sitting. "Major Harry Evans reporting as ordered sir." Harry said with a salute.

"At ease." a man said flatly.

"You have done well over the years; earning many medals and being promoted several times." a female said calmly.

"Yes ma'am. But as you can see I earned every each medal and promotion." Harry said respectfully.

"We are not saying that you didn't Major we are just stating what we see." a man said in a reassuring tone.

"The reason called you here is to ask you a question." the woman said flatly.

"What would that question be ma'am?" Harry asked curiously.

"We have found a new gate address to another Ancient outpost. And we were wondering if you would like to take military lead on this expedition?" a man asked a surprised Harry.

"If you believe that I am the best choice to take lead on the new expedition then I will." Harry said with confidence.

"Good answer Lieutenant Colonel." a man said walking towards Harry.

"Thank you sir, but I am not a Lieutenant Colonel." Harry said in a respectful tone.

"You are now." the man said as he handed Harry a box.

Harry opened the box and said, "I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say." the man said calmly.

Harry was quite for a second then a question popped into his head. "Would it be ok if I bring my wife and daughter?" Harry asked with a stone face.

The people looked at each other and whispered back and forth. "Katana and Mila Evans, they are both aliens from the Pegasus Galaxy correct?" a woman asked.

"Yes ma'am that is them." Harry said with a hidden smile.

"Did don't see why they can't go along. It would help build relations and trust between our two races." a man said calmly. The others thought about it then agreed they could come along. They dismissed Harry and told him to head to the SGC the next day.

Harry left and went to look for Katana and Mila. He found them with the others in the cafeteria. "Katana I have some news and I hope you aren't too upset." Harry said calmly.

"Why would I be upset?" Katana asked curiously.

"Because we might not be going back to Pegasus for quite a while and I thought you might miss your people." Harry said nervously.

"Why wouldn't we be returning to Pegasus?" Katana asked a little worried.

"Well I was asked to take lead on a new expedition." Harry said nervously.

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry. "You told them yes right and that we were coming as well?" Katana asked in a stern tone. Mila looked at Harry that said please tell me we are coming.

Harry smiled and said, "I asked them and they said that it would be ok for you too -" Harry said before Mila tackled him into a hug. "So I guess that it's good thing." Harry asked sheepishly. Katana and Mila gave him a what do you think look. Harry smiled the said, "We head to the SGC tomorrow." Harry got back up and smiled.

=== BREAK ===

SGC

Harry, Katana, and Mila were walking through the SGC when Harry spotted a familiar face. "Mione?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone.

"I am getting information about my next assignment." Harry said surprised seeing his friend here.

"It's good to see you again. How have you been?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Not much help save a few planets save some people. I meet my wife and adopted a girl, so I think I did alright." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

"Wait a second you did just say that you meet your wife and adopted a girl?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone.

"I did and would you like to meet them?" Harry asked with pride.

"Sure I guess." Hermione said hesitantly.

Harry introduced Katana and Mila to Hermione. Harry became nervous when Hermione said she had pictures and stories of him when they were in school at SIM (2). They had moved to the cafeteria which allowed Harry to sit and wait for his wife and friend to stop talking. He was a few seconds away from banging his head on the table when her heard to voice that he had missed.

"Harry!" both voices said loudly as they rushed to see him.

"Hey Lily - I mean mom." Harry said in a strained voice.

"What about me?" a girl said happily.

"Hey Rose." Harry said patting the girl on the head.

"Harry mom has something to say." Rose said sternly.

"I thought I was the adult." Lily said with a smirk.

"We are all adults mom; well except for James and Michael." Harry said angrily.

"I am so sorry James did that to you. I should have known better -" Lily started to say sadly.

"It's not your fault that James decided to listen to the ramblings of an old man with control issues." Harry said in a calming manner. A question popped into his mind and he wanted to know the answer. "Whatever happened to Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Remus got married and moved away from England; he sends us cards every so often." Lily said happily. Lily sighed then sadly said, "I don't know what happened to Sirius he stopped talking to us when James threw you out."

Harry was sad to hear about his godfather. But he knew he would appear whenever he wanted to. "So why are the three of you here?" Harry asked curiously.

"We are here for the new expedition." Rose said happily.

Harry smiled then asked, "What are you each doing on it."

"Rose is going to be with the military and I am helping with medical." Lily explained calmly.

"I am going to be working as a technician." Hermione said proudly.

"That's nice for all of you. By the way Rose did you meet the military commander for the expedition?" Harry asked trying to hide his smile.

"Not yet." Rose said nervously.

Katana popped Harry on the shoulder and gave him a look that said tell her now. Harry sighed and said, "I was given command of the military for the expedition."

"Does that mean I have to call you sir all the time?" Rose whined.

"Only certain time will you need to call me sir." Harry said in a low tone. Lily heard this and smiled happily. "I have to go meet up with the rest of the leads, so I will talk to you later." Harry said as he quickly made his escape from the five women who all knew something about him.

"Ma'am does Harry know why the MUS (3) allowed you and Rose sanctuary?" Hermione asked in a nervous tone.

Lily sighed and shook her that he did not know. "If he ever finds out I don't know how happy he would be." Lily said sadly.

"But Harry has no love for his father, brother, or Dumbledore." Hermione said quickly.

"True but Harry must never know. Besides with the information we gave the ICW (4) me and Rose safe." Lily said as she held Rose close.

Katana and Mila looked both puzzled and worried. "Is there something we should know?" Katana asked anxiously.

"Not right now I may explain later." Lily said trying to lessen the woman and girls nerves.

=== BREAK ===

"So this is the final rosters?" Harry asked as he looked over the papers.

"It is." General Landry said calmly.

"This is a good list of people." Zelenka said with smile.

"Good then be ready you leave two weeks." Landry said dismissing the group.

"Zelenka, how do you think it fill to be away from McKay for while?" Harry asked curiously.

"It will be weird very weird." Zelenka said with a sad smile.

"Rodney will be ok. He still has Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and Dr. Keller." Dr. Beckett said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you want to come on another expedition?" Harry asked concern.

"I can't see my - I mean his family, so what else can I do besides go on another expedition." Beckett said with a hint of anger.

"I was just asking Dr. I didn't mean any harm." Harry said trying to calm Carson down.

"I am sorry sir -" Beckett started to say before he was stopped by Harry.

"It's fine your only human." Harry said calmly.

"I think there is another reason besides not seeing them." Zelenka said with a sly smile.

"I am going just to help." Beckett said nervously.

"So I guess Dr. Allison Porter going is just a side benefit." Harry said teasing Beckett.

"She is more than a side benefit." Beckett proclaimed loudly. Beckett realized what said and looked away trying to hide a blush. This caused the two to start chuckling as the man nervously left.

=== BREAK ===

SGC  
2 weeks later

Harry was walking towards the Gateroom after making checks with some of the military personnel that would be the last people through the gate. As he walked he caught bits of conversation here and there. Most people were friendly, joking, or letting the nervous and tension be released. It made Harry happy to see people cooperating.

"_Lieutenant Colonel Evans to Stargate Operations_." a voice said over the PA system.

Harry heard this and made his way as quickly as he could to his destination. When he got there he said, "You called."

"We are about ready to dial Olympus." Landry said calmly.

"I wish you the best of luck." Teal'c said bowing his head respectfully.

"Hopefully we will have an easier start than Atlantis did." Harry said sarcastically.

"I think we will do just fine Colonel." Dr. Shen Xiaoyi said in a reassuring tone. (A/N: This Shen Xiaoyi is a lot like Dr. Weir.)

"Would like to say a few words Dr. Xiaoyi?" Landry asked politely.

Shen nervously walked out the room towards the gate; when she got to the gate she began her speech, "Many of you were on the Atlantis Expedition for some time. I would like to thank those of you who are again leaving their families to further our understanding of science and the universe." Shen said with gratitude. Shen waited as the people applauded and cheered; when it had died down her expression changed. "Just like the Atlantis Expedition we will only have one shot so everything must go." Shen said flatly. She walked off the ramp and motioned for them to start the dialing sequence.

Harry made his way to the Gateroom with Shen to watch as the final Chevron was locked into place. When the Stargate settled the room erupted with cheers. The MALP when through to make sure it was safe to go through.

Landry came over the PA system and said, "/Olympus Expedition you have a go/."

Harry tapped his earpiece and said, "Alright security teams one and two with me everyone fall in with the rest of the Expedition."

"Colonel hold on I am coming with you." Shen said as she came up behind Harry.

"Stay close and when we get through stay close to the gate until we make sure it is safe." Harry said calmly.

Harry, Shen, and the security teams walked through the gate beginning a new adventure.

=== BREAK ===

Olympus

Harry came through the gate into a large slightly dark room he noticed that it was very similar to Atlantis's Gateroom. As the other teams came in he motioned for them to search the immediate area and make sure that it is safe.

Zelenka stood around the Gateroom with smiled on his face. "It's just like Atlantis." Zelenka said happily.

"If it is like Atlantis then the control room should be this way." Harry said as he lead Zelenka up a set of stairs to what looked like the control room. As the last few people walked through the gate a bottle rolled through as the gate shit down.

Shen picked up the bottle and smiled. "(Amazing)." Shen said with a smile as she looked around. She then fallowed Harry and Zelenka up the stairs.

Shen entered the control room as a man started speaking in an language few had learned. "(I speak to you decedents from Terra of Avalon with pride that you have found the home of the Ancients.)" The man said with a smile. The man went on to explain many other things about the galaxy he warned them about some oddities that they could not uncover before they left to seed the galaxy. Along the way they found a planet and solar system similar to Terra. The video cut out before they could find anything else.

"Colonel this is quite interesting, we will keep our eyes out for an answers we might find." Shen said in a worried tone. "I am also interested in this Solar system that is similar to our own." Shen said curiously.

"We will get those answers but the might take some time, because we need to get people settled in. I might take us a while to get an understanding of these systems." Harry said calmly.

"Are these systems not like the systems on Atlantis?" Shen asked as she looked at a console.

"Yes and no?" Zelenka said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Shen asked nervously.

"The majority of the systems are the same, there are just a few systems that are different or were not on Atlantis." Zelenka tried to explain.

"When you find something update me." Shen ordered before she went to tell people were to setup.

"Will do." Zelenka said absentminded. Harry started to walk away when Zelenka stopped him. "Does your friend have the ATA (5) gene?" Zelenka asked curiously.

"Who Hermione?" Harry asked Zelenka. Zelenka nodded causing Harry to think for a few seconds then shrug. "I think Beckett should know if Hermione or any other has the ATA gene." Harry said calmly.

=== BREAK ===

Harry as well as the majority of the military detachment had been searching and clearing the levels of the city for what felt like days. "/Colonel have you found anything/?" Shen asked with a hopeful tone.

"Most of the rooms and floors in the main tower have been cleared but it is going to take a while to clear the city." Harry said in a frustrated tone.

"_Tell your people they are doing a good job_." Shen said not knowing that she was being heard by many of the people with Harry.

"They heard you ma'am." Harry said with a chuckle.

"_Laugh it up Colonel while you can_." Shen said stifling a small giggle. _"Keep me informed of your progress Colonel_." Shen ordered.

"Will do -" Harry started to say before a Lieutenant interrupted him.

"Colonel you're going to want to see this." the Lieutenant said quickly.

"What is it Summers?" Harry asked forgetting he was still talking with Shen.

"_What is it Colonel_?" Shen asked with concern.

"I don't know I just turning the corner now." Harry said before he stopped and stared into the room. "Wow." Harry said in an impressed tone.

"_Is everything alright Colonel_?" Shen asked with concern.

"Everything fine I will explain when I get back to you in a few." Harry said in a happy tone.

=== BREAK ===

"We have only been able to search the tower and the immediate area around it." Harry reported to the people gathered in the conference room.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Shen asked curiously.

"We found something called Hephaestus Forge. From what we can guess is that it makes armor, weapons, and anything you might need to fight a war." Harry said with a hidden smile.

"It looks like we were both lucky." Zelenka said with a smile.

"What is it?" Shen said with some concern.

"Well when we went look for the ZPM room we found some interesting things." Zelenka stopped leaving everyone in suspense.

"What is it Dr. Zelenka?" Shen asked a little annoyed.

"Well not only does Olympus have three fully charged ZPMs but there are multiple back up ZPMs." Zelenka said in a very happy tone.

"How many?" Shen asked curiously.

"At least five fully charged and another three almost full. Also there is some unknown device the three are hooked up to." Zelenka said causing those who had been on the Atlantis Expedition or read the reports the become very surprised.

"I wonder why the Ancients left all of this behind." William said in a surprised tone.

"Why do you say that?" Shen asked flatly.

"Well corrected me if I am wrong, but Atlantis looked like it had been abandoned for thousands of years. This place looks like they left just yesterday or even hours ago. So what happens to the Ancients that lived here?" William asked with concern in his voice.

"We might not find those answers for some time but we will have to keep an eye out for any clues." Shen said in a calming tone. "What is the status with the gate?" Shen asked trying to get back on track.

"Only two gates are not in lockdown. One of them being our gate and the gate is on N7S-117 being in standby mode." William said starting to calm down.

"Why are these the only two gates not in lockdown?" Shen asked a little surprised. William shrugged not have an answer to her question. "Colonel take two teams and find out what is important about this planet." Shen ordered wanting some kind of answer.

"Understood." Harry said as he stood up and left the room. "Holland get four people and get geared up. When you're all geared up meet me in the Gateroom." Harry said into his mic.

"_Yes Sir_." Holland said over her radio.

Harry tapped his earpiece and looked around for other military personnel he saw Rose talking with two marines when they saw him they saluted he motioned for them to fallow him. When everyone was ready they head to the Gateroom for their first mission in a new galaxy.

A/N: What is N7S-117? Why did the ancients leave it in standby? Why are all the other gates in the Andromeda Galaxy in lockdown? If you want answers keep reading. Please Read & Review I thank you.

(1) IOA - International Oversight Advisory  
(2) SIM - Salem Institute of Magic  
(3) MUS - Magical United States  
(4) ICW - International Confederacy of Wizards  
(5) ATA - Ancient Technology Activation

Olympus Expedition  
Team Members:

Dr. Shen Xiaoyi (China)  
Age: 56  
Job: Expedition Team Lead

Lieutenant Colonel Harry Evans (USA)  
Age: 28  
Job: Military Commander and Commander of First Olympus Reconnaissance Team

Dr. Radek Zelenka (Czech Republic)  
Age: 59  
Job: Chief Science and Research Officer

William Summers (USA)  
Age: 32  
Job: Chief Control Room Technician and Engineer Officer

Dr. Carson Beckett (United Kingdom (Scotland))  
Age: Redacted  
Job: Chief Medical Officer

Squadron Leader Rachel Holland (United Kingdom (Scotland))  
Age: 31  
Job: Military Second in Command to Lt. Col. Evans and Commander Second Olympus Reconnaissance Team

Flight Lieutenant Lily Evans  
Age: 54  
Job: Medical Officer

Lance Corporal Rose Evans  
Age: 22  
Job: Member of First Olympus Reconnaissance Team


End file.
